


don't blame me (a kick to the face made me crazy)

by jeanpls



Series: it happened one night [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Get along handcuffs, Johnny your inner bisexual is showing, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Who's to say this didn't happen during the elusive second semester?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanpls/pseuds/jeanpls
Summary: In half-desperation, he requested Bobby fetch him another drink as he looked to LaRusso and questioned, “What’s an hour?”Or: Johnny and Daniel wear handcuffs for an hour to resolve their current conflict.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: it happened one night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133390
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	don't blame me (a kick to the face made me crazy)

Johnny couldn’t remember ever feeling this awkward. It was spring break and as usual, he and his friends had gathered on the beach for a bonfire and drinks. Only this time, things were a bit different.

Ali and Daniel accepted the invitation Bobby _so kindly_ offered them and they actually showed up. But that wasn’t the real problem.

The real problem was that Johnny had run into Ali the day before and she had clearly been upset. At Daniel. She told Johnny about her early acceptance to UCLA and how LaRusso had been upset because she started talking about a guy she knew who attended and offered to be her tour guide when she visited campus. Overreactive much? _Moron_.

And now, he was currently squished between them on one of the logs facing the fire. Ali on his right, chatting with her friends, and LaRusso on his left, sulking into a solo cup.

Johnny wanted to shake him – Ali was smart! She deserved to succeed! — but they’d had a strange truce in place since the tournament in December. LaRusso placed first, Johnny placed second. Nearly got choked out for it, but still. Johnny wasn’t mad about his placement and real life resumed after the winter break and anytime they made even the most fleeting of eye-contact, there’d been no immediate threat of violence.

So, there he sat, uncomfortable. He threw his head back and gulped down the dregs of his second drink. He’d started to feel the effects about five minutes earlier but fuck taking it slow.

He regarded the empty cup in his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw LaRusso take a sip of his own drink.

“You’re a dumbass.” Johnny tossed the cup at LaRusso. It bounced off his forehead.

Daniel spun, his bare knee knocking into Johnny’s. The contact had no right to register the way it did. He curled his hand into a fist, suppressing the urge to shove LaRusso off the log.

“What’s your problem?” Daniel demanded. His hair was windblown and his eyes held the look of a sad puppy. Against his better judgement, Johnny’s interest was piqued.

He shrugged a shoulder. “No problem. ‘S the truth, you know?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Johnny. Have another drink and leave me alone, yeah?”

However, he didn’t turn back around. He idly wondered if he was the first person to engage with Daniel tonight. None of the former Cobras went out of their way to speak to him just because he was Ali’s boyfriend and therefore showed up to their hangouts a lot more. Johnny took that as an invitation to speak more. He leaned in, angling his head toward Daniel’s. He shoulders stilled but he stayed right where he was. His big eyes were so dark. They didn’t hold their usual defiance anymore when they were forced to interact. Pity.

“I know why you’re in a bad mood,” he whispered. “Jealous, huh?”

Daniel’s eyes cut to Ali over his shoulder. When he looked back to Johnny, his mouth was pinched. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Johnny’s own mouth twisted at the thought of the terrible feelings Ali and Daniel’s courtship caused him over the first semester. _Yeah, right._ _No clue._ “Doesn’t feel too good, does it? And _you’re next_.”

Between one blink and the next, Daniel shoved Johnny so hard, he had only the barest sense to turn to avoid barreling into Ali as he fell. He grabbed Daniel’s wrist, because if Johnny was going down, so was Daniel. The sand padded Johnny’s landing but air still escaped his lungs from the impact, and again when Daniel landed across his stomach. _“Oof!"_

The sudden commotion startled everyone but Bobby and Tommy were close and quick enough to pull LaRusso off him which was good because Johnny was ready to drive the palm of his hand into Daniel’s nose.

“Little freak!” Johnny shook his hair; sand rained down on his shoulders. Great. He’d be finding sand everywhere for days. 

“You baited me!” Daniel shot back. Ali appeared at Daniel’s side, glaring at Johnny.

“Are you okay?” She asked softly. Daniel nodded, barely sparing her a glance. His eyes shone with disbelief and Johnny might’ve been a little drunk and therefore acting obnoxious but he also knew that he enjoyed this sight of LaRusso. Things had been so _boring_.

“Don’t blame your lack of self-control on me, man,” Johnny bit out. “I wasn’t trying to.”

“Are you guys going to be cool?” Bobby asked, stepping between the two boys.

“I don’t know, are we, LaRusso?” He smirked as he cut his glance to Ali. “Hey, Ali, what was the name of that guy you were telling me about?”

Johnny’s loud, uninhibited laughter filled the air as Daniel rushed him.

* * *

Johnny and Daniel were back on the log. Daniel’s hair was mussed and he wouldn’t stop glaring at Johnny. His stupid eyes – so big and deer like. Johnny wanted to ask what he had such girly eyes for but it’s not like he could get new ones. He was stuck with those thick eyelashes, too. Johnny wiped sand off his cheek with the back of his hand. He wanted another drink.

Bobby and Tommy stood behind the two of them, assuming the attention stance they had done at the dojo. Ready to strike if either of them caused a problem. Dutch stood in front of them, an ominous glint in his eyes.

“I have a solution,” he announced as he directed his attention to Johnny. “The drunker you get, the more you’re going to continue to bait him.”

“Are you serious?” Johnny’s head swam. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. He hated when he drank too much and just felt dizzy, but right now, this was the precursor that was a lot better. Very slowly, he shook his head side-to-side. “Whatever. What do you have in mind?”

In response, Dutch cleared his throat and Johnny opened his eyes. Dutch’s smile was too wicked. Johnny watched as his friend reached behind his back and unhurriedly revealed a pair of handcuffs.

A chorus of giggles erupted from the cluster of girls behind them. Johnny and Daniel exchanged a glance; for once they were speechless. He rubbed his eye, wondering if he was seeing properly.

“You just…have those on you?” Bobby’s voice was incredulous.

Dutch looked beyond them, in the direction the girls. He winked. “Don’t worry about it. Anyway, my proposition is one hour in the handcuffs. Work out whatever is going on between you. We’ve all managed to get along thus far” — here, he cut a grudging look toward Daniel — “and the school year is almost over. Let’s continue to have a smooth ride to graduation, yeah?”

“And if we say no?” Daniel asked.

Dutch shrugged. “It happens anyway but I throw the key into the ocean?”

The problem was Johnny had known Dutch long enough to know he was being serious. He’d throw the damn key to his own handcuffs into the ocean and then they’d be trapped together even longer. Johnny didn’t have his car tonight, he rode his motorbike up the sand trail, and it wasn’t feasible to drive one handed, drunk, on such ground. Not to mention Daniel would have to sit in front, facing him, in some kind of strange, complicated one-armed embrace. _It wasn’t worth focusing on, it wasn’t worth focusing on, dammit!_ He shuddered; a zip of excitement slithered up his spine. It made him want to turn and punch LaRusso right in the face. He wasn’t drunk enough for this.

In half-desperation, he requested Bobby fetch him another drink as he looked to LaRusso and questioned, “What’s an hour?”

_Did his voice sound weird?_

Johnny watched as Dutch encased both of their wrists in the cuffs and click home. He belted a victorious _whoop!_ as he lightly slapped them on the sides of their heads before stepping back. Johnny’s left, Daniel’s right. He was grateful for the freedom of his dominant hand, at least. He raised his arm and observed in mild fascination as Daniel’s arm lifted right after. There was less than three inches of chain separating them. He lowered and raised their arms in quick succession until Daniel gripped his forearm with his free hand, stilling him.

“Stop that, it’s annoying.”

* * *

There wasn’t anything inherently funny about watching Daniel hold a drink in his non-dominant hand but as he raised it to his mouth, Johnny found himself smiling. They were still on the log, not really exchanging words. Everyone pretty much resumed their business as soon as they were cuffed, but people did glance their way every now and again, seeing if they needed to intervene an oncoming tussle.

Daniel looked sidelong at him as he took a sip of his drink. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Johnny’s smile. Like he didn’t fully trust it. Johnny didn’t blame him; it totally transformed his face. With their history, Johnny would be suspicious of this type of LaRusso smile.

“What?” Daniel asked, voice full of apprehension. He lowered his cup and angled it so he could toss its content in Johnny’s face at the first sign of trouble. The way his body was coiled like a spring, ready to strike, reminded Johnny of the very first night they met – right at this spot. Johnny had been stunned for a good five seconds by that first strike. He wanted to laugh about it all, now, since Daniel won in the situation where it truly mattered.

“Relax, man.” Johnny gulped down his own drink; his throat bobbed and curiously, Daniel seemed transfixed by the action. When he burped, grimacing at the taste that crept up his throat, that seemed to knock Daniel back into himself.

“Right in my face?” His hand tightened around his cup and it made a horrible crunching sound.

“Don’t stare at me like that.”

Daniel blinked in surprise. “Like _what_?”

“Or _with_ that.”

“Don’t look at you ‘with that’? What’s that even mean?”

Oh, Johnny forgot how annoying he could be. He couldn’t voice how Daniel looked. How his gaze sat steadily on Johnny’s so much, so confusingly much, and how oftentimes, seemed to be daring him. It used to be daring him to strike him – Daniel would taunt him to the point of physical outburst – and he knew what he was doing, Johnny knew that in his gut. But since December, it’d been…something else. He’d look at Johnny with something else. Something he didn’t know how to describe. He just knew it _was_ with something.

Thankfully, nature called.

“Sorry, LaRusso, but I’ve got to piss.” He tried to consider the best course of action but his thoughts were in a swirl. _Swirl._ His thoughts were going down a drain like a swirlie. Johnny laughed so hard, a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks. Daniel regarded him warily.

He put a finger to his temple. “You have to see it to get it, man. Let’s count.”

“Sure, let’s just…”

Johnny’s head swam dangerously from standing too quickly. On three, they both shot up like they weren’t sure they’d actually be able to pull it off. But there they stood, the fingers of their cuffed hands brushing slightly as Johnny swayed on his feet.

“Which way?” he asked.

“I don’t know, you’re the one who has to pee.”

“Okay. This way.” He pointed in the direction of the shrubbery surrounding the hilltop where their bikes were parked.

Johnny tried to lead, but after a few awkward steps, he stumbled to the left and knocked into Daniel none-too-gently and they ended up falling onto their asses. 

“Come on, Bambi legs, you can do it!” Tommy called and the former Cobras raised a silence toast of encouragement their way. Daniel flipped them off with enough gusto for the two of them.

Johnny ran a hand through his bangs, sighing. “God, I’m dizzy.”

Daniel regarded him with a look of pure annoyance. “You drink too fast.”

“Whatever,” he said. “Count?”

* * *

The minute walk to the grassy area felt like the longest minute of Johnny’s life. He focused on walking in a straight line so hard it failed to occur to him what to do once they arrived.

“Turn to the side, or something, man. I don’t want you watching me whizz.”

Daniel shot him a withering look before stepping as far away as his arm could extend and turned to face the water. “Why would I watch you pee?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “Why’d you watch me chug my drink?”

Unzipping his pants one-handed was awkward and the start of an amused chuckle segued quickly into a groan of relief. On top of the three drinks of alcohol, he’d blasted through two bottles of water during their game of soccer earlier in the day.

“So, what’s going on with you and Ali?” he asked as he settled himself. When he joined Daniel’s side, Johnny noticed his shoulders were tense. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

But his voice was as tight as his shoulders. Johnny was too drunk for anything other than candor.

“Earth to LaRusso.” He jiggled their cuffed hands. “What’s up with Ali?”

After a long moment, Daniel’s shoulders finally relaxed and he looked up at Johnny. “Don’t act like you don’t already know. That’s what got us into this position.”

Johnny bumped Daniel’s shoulder. “Oh, come on, man. It’s only an hour. And Ali? All she said is you didn’t take her mentioning another guy well.”

He rolled his eyes. “Your smug attitude said it all. You know we broke up.”

Johnny was stunned. He did _not_ know that. His and Ali’s friend groups comingled all the time, so it made sense why she’d still show up, but Daniel?

“Why’d you come, then?”

Daniel stayed silent. Instead, he reached into the left pocket of his shorts and revealed a joint. He wiggled it in Johnny’s direction, the start of a smile playing on the corner of his lips.

“Now it’s a party.” Johnny’s smile in return was dazzling.

* * *

Johnny dropped his head back and watched the exhale of smoke dissipate in the night air. His throat burned something good. Daniel didn’t want to share his weed with everybody so they painstakingly climbed to the top of the hill and parked themselves on the top of a picnic table that overlooked the water.

Johnny loved to listen to his Walkman when he smoked and he wished like hell he could be listening to some tunes right then. It dawned on him that this picnic table was a total date spot. The sky was darkening and the sunset blazed brilliant hues of pink and orange across the water. In any other scenario, this would be considered romantic.

To make matters worse, he was keenly aware of how the pinkies of their cuffed hands were casually touching in the space between them. Daniel’s skin was warm.

“Earth to Johnny,” Daniel said.

Johnny had been too absorbed in his own head to hear Daniel speak and when he looked over, he wished he could take it back.

Months ago, Johnny came a startling realization: LaRusso’s lips had the bad habit of being slightly parted seemingly at all times. It was a soft and alluring expression that, on a girl, would drive him crazy. Especially combined with those dark, dark eyes.

It was that look that was on his face now. For the first time, Johnny admitted to himself that he wanted to kiss the boy sitting next to him.

And it _terrified_ him.

“What did you say?” His voice was strained; he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees as he dropped his head. He knew his change of position was selfish because Daniel had to mirror his body language for the comfortability of his arm. God, he wanted to be free of this bind. How long had it been anyways? In his current state, time had no meaning. That was the point. But this was such a stupid idea, he should’ve decked Dutch in the stomach and taken the key. When they were free, he was going to tell Daniel to kick him in the face again.

“I asked if you were feeling anything yet.”

Oh, he was feeling plenty. The lead ball of anxiety that formed in his stomach at his silent admission, for starters. “Yeah. Quality shit. Where’d you get it?”

“Some guy.” Daniel shrugged, sounding defensive. “I know people.”

“Yeah, that old guy and Ali.”

“Mr. Miyagi.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daniel straighten. “I know other people, too.”

“Cool, man.” Johnny laughed. “Me too. But, yeah, Mr. Miyagi. He kicked our asses, didn’t he?”

Johnny and Daniel shared a tense glance before laughter overtook them. He wanted to beat LaRusso’s ass when he taunted him at school following the events of Halloween night and now, they were laughing about the mutual ass beatings like they were grand memories.

 _What a world,_ Johnny thought. His whole year would’ve been different had he never met Daniel.

* * *

Turned out LaRusso was an endless giggler while stoned. Johnny tended to be quiet, just chilling, but since he’d drunk first it was definitely just magnifying his drunken state. He wasn’t sure how much Daniel had to drink but he was definitely acting more stoned because alcohol hadn’t made him start to giggle.

They stood beside the picnic table now because Johnny declared that he could totally lift his leg higher than Daniel. Kicking was something Johnny excelled at. His face pinched; thinking about Cobra Kai hurt his heart.

Daniel doubled over, coughing. “How are we supposed to kick when we’re like this?”

Johnny eagerly contemplated this. Anything to distract him from thinking of his exit from the place that’d been a sanctuary for him all through high school. _Fucking Kreese_. Johnny had been right when he called him a sick man. It was for the best.

“I don’t know, we agree to fall down?”

Daniel stomped a foot. “The ground is a lot harder up here.”

“We can go back down?”

“No—”

Johnny quirked a brow at Daniel. “Okay. I know. I can show you a move that you need to learn to be defensive about because otherwise, it doesn’t matter how much karate you know, you’ll be useless.”

Daniel looked genuinely intrigued; Johnny’s heart stuttered in his chest. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled through his mouth. Okay. He could do this.

“It’s going to be weird because of the cuffs, but I think I can still demonstrate it. Turn and face me and we’ll back up as far as we can.”

When they were in place, Johnny saw how red Daniel’s eyes were. He barked a laugh. “Jesus, man. Are you sure you’re alright to do this?”

“You should see your eyes.” Daniel ran his free hand through his hair and got into his fighting stance as best as he could. “I’m ready.”

Johnny dropped his hips and settled into his own stance. His hands felt clammy at the full body contact this entailed.

“Okay. Do you want me to walk you through or just do it?”

“Just do it, Johnny. Come on!”

In the far distance of his rational brain, Johnny knew this was a terrible idea, but his curiosity of seeing if it could be performed in this condition won out.

“Okay.” He kept his face blank; he didn’t want Daniel to know when he’d strike.

_One, two, three…_

Johnny yanked his cuffed arm toward his middle, pulling Daniel forward. He took advantage of Daniel’s distracted state and lowered his head, rushing forward. His free hand slid around Daniel’s thigh, his cuffed hand gripped Daniel’s bony hip and he scooped him up. His head dipped into the free space between Daniel’s arm and chest. When Johnny had him off the ground, he felt Daniel’s fingers dig into his shirt. He dove forward and pseudo-tossed him to the ground, landing on top of him with a rough thud.

For a moment, neither of them moved. Johnny felt the air leave Daniel’s body on impact. He anchored his free hand next to Daniel’s head, raising himself to take off some of the pressure of his body weight.

“See?” Johnny puffed out. He didn’t take the brunt of the blow but the landing had rattled his teeth. “If you can be picked up, what’s the point?”

Daniel’s fingers slowly unfurled from where he’d grasped at Johnny’s shoulder and he dropped his free arm out to the side. He felt Daniel’s ribcage contrast and expand beneath him as he caught his breath.

Johnny regarded the boy underneath him. His hair fanned out around his head and his eyes were closed. He was doing controlled breathing exercises and Johnny took the moment to let his eyes roam over the face of the person who’d driven him crazy six ways to Sunday the entire school year. His eyes lingered on his – once again – parted lips and was seized with such hunger that he started to lower his head without thinking about it.

Daniel opened his eyes.

* * *

Johnny was so aware of how he’d been visibly lowering his head and the abrupt halt that followed as Daniel opened his eyes. The sight of how they widened when he realized what would have occurred played on loop in his mind’s eye.

His anxiety was at an all-time high. The arm he’d been anchoring himself on shook uncomfortably so he pushed off with all his might to roll over Daniel and lay beside him, their anchored wrists forcing him to stay closer than he wanted. He threw his free arm over his eyes and tried to will the ground to swallow him whole.

Plus, his head was rapidly hurdling toward the dizzying part. He’d probably vomit soon.

“Johnny.”

“No.” He pressed his forearm into his eyes, hard. The blackness behind them made him feel like if he tried hard enough, he could float off into the void.

“Johnny.”

“No.” His voice broke off at the end; he sounded like he was going to cry. Maybe he was.

Beside him, he felt Daniel adjust.

“Johnny—”

“Why’d you come to the party, LaRusso?” Johnny peeled his arm off his face and turned his head, fixing Daniel with a look of pure frustration. “You’re not together, none of those people are your friends, so why—”

“I don’t know,” he muttered. He’d adjusted so that he leaned along his side, braced by his cuffed arm, facing Johnny.

“Such bullshit,” Johnny said.

“I don’t know, I wanted to hangout,” he answered dumbly.

Johnny couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his throat. “You wanted to hangout...with me?"

Daniel looked ready to sock him. “I brought the joint to split with you, yeah. I was going to make some stupid remark about how I was making up for the damaged one from Halloween, from in the bathroom.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Johnny said. “I was the one who got soaked.”

Part of his anger from that night was for his Walkman. He’d planned to get stoned with his friends and zone out to his music. Being stoned now, all he wanted was to do just that. He was on edge and his nerves were frayed. He wanted to go home, climb into his bed, and lose himself to the dark of the night. Fuck LaRusso, fuck their strange, lingering staring contests, fuck everything about his kid.

Johnny sat up and without warning Daniel, climbed to his feet. LaRusso stumbled and reached out to Johnny’s arm for support. Johnny turned to snap at him but when he looked at Daniel, his breath hitched in his throat.

Because he had that look on his face again.

Johnny stepped close to Daniel, killing the space between them and lowered his head. His bangs brushed Daniel’s and his stomach fluttered at the rising alarm in his dark eyes.

“Stop looking at me like that. What I said earlier, about looking at me ‘ _with that’_?” Johnny pointed at Daniel’s face. “That’s what I’m talking about, and I know you know what you’re doing. You might like to think I’m stupid, but I’m not _that_ stupid. So, you got me, LaRusso. You got me and you got to embarrass me, but it’s not going to work anymore. Look at me like that one more time and this truce of ours is over.”

Their standoff was tense with the threat of an impending punch. Daniel’s body was coiled and he stood at his full height, not cowering like normal, but his face remained the same as when Johnny first glanced his way. His gaze darted between Johnny’s.

He raised his chin. “You want to hit me, Johnny?”

Johnny’s anger deflated. “No, I don’t, but I will if you don’t drop this act.” _It’s a different kind of mean,_ he thought but did not add.

“Nothing about the way I looked at you is an act.” Daniel’s shoulders relaxed. “I’ve been waiting to see if you’d pick up on it. If not, well…”

Johnny stared at Daniel; Daniel stared steadily back. Again.

“You’re such a…” Johnny pushed Daniel into the side of the picnic table and grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him with all the pent-up frustration he had.

* * *

He was dizzy. Dizzy from the alcohol and the heat of LaRusso’s mouth on his own. Daniel’s face was warm in his hands and his skin faintly carried the sweet scent of weed. His fingers skimmed down the length of his body and his hands slid around his waist. Johnny lifted him up again but this time gently set him on the edge of the picnic table. He pried Daniel’s legs open with his knee and stepped between them; Daniel wrapped his calves over the back of Johnny’s thighs, pulling him as close as he could get.

Daniel ran his tongue over Johnny’s bottom lip and the sensation elicited a deep groan from the back of his throat. He hands spasmed on Daniel’s bony hips as he titled his head to deepen the kiss, parting his lips. His knees turned to jelly at the effortlessness it took to kiss another boy like this. The feeling of Daniel’s tongue over his own drove him over the edge; he could feel himself growing harder by the second.

He snaked his free hand through Daniel’s soft hair and tugged on a fistful. He gasped into Johnny’s mouth, pulling away in surprise, and Johnny smiled. He dipped his face into LaRusso’s neck and nipped at the skin beneath his ear. “That was alright, LaRusso.”

When he straightened, he saw the vulnerability on Daniel’s face. He wondered what his own expression looked like. He felt different, but the same.

Before Daniel could say anything, a voice sounded from behind them.

“Johnny! Johnny, my boy, where are you?”

Dutch crest the hill just as Johnny stepped back, putting the only distance the handcuffs would allow between them. When Dutch spotted them, he threw his arms wide in a silent _what the fuck, man?_

“Daniel had a joint he didn’t feel like sharing,” he said when Dutch was in speaking distance.

“Aw, man.” Dutch glanced between the two of them. “So, how’d it go? Solve our issues?”

Johnny glanced at Daniel out of the corner of his eye. His lips twitched. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess we came to an understanding.”

“Yeah.” Daniel coughed.

“Great.”

Johnny knew Dutch didn’t really care; he was just amused the situation happened at all. He fished a small silver key out of his front pocket and stepped forward to free them.

“How long has it been?” He asked curiously. It somehow felt like they’d both just come up the hill and that they’d been up there forever, tucked away from everyone else in their own little world.

Dutch laughed. “Well over an hour, dude. Hence the search party. But come on, I think Bobby and Tommy are in a competition to see who can throw up first.”

* * *

At the end of the night, when the fire had dwindled to nothing more than smoldering ashes, their party started to break up. It was properly dark now and as they climbed up the hill for the second time that night, Johnny instinctively reached for Daniel's wrist to help the other boy along. Though they were no longer bound together, it's what they'd done the first time. That time, Johnny blamed it on the drunk factor but this time, he didn't blame it on anything. He simply wanted to.

“Holy shit.” Johnny rubbed at the reddish mark that encircled his wrist. “I didn’t think it chafed that bad.”

They stood next to Johnny's motorbike. He shouted _bye!_ and waved to people as they left but he was getting irritated at having to wait to say what he needed to.

“Yeah.” Daniel inspected his own wrist.

An awkward silence had fallen upon them. Daniel ducked his head and pretended to wipe sand off his shirt. Or maybe not. Johnny knew it was all over his clothing.

"LaRusso."

Daniel regarded Johnny from beneath his brows – his eyes were so big, so wide, so curious – and Johnny smiled.

"Come home with me."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
